User blog:MagmaHound/Will there ever be a level 21 something?
So I just got curious somewhere somehow. Boom Beach is built around 20 levels of gameplay. Ever since the superold versions, the game built itself around 20 levels. Eventually they added Smoke Screen, Medic, Shock Launcher, Task Forces, Grenadier and now Scorcher. With more and more features being added to the game will there ever be a level 21 of anything in general? I mean like, there are so many things with a max level of 20 that it feels like a virtual cap. Like, I could list them all down right here: HQ, Outpost, Vault, Gunboat, Landing Craft, Radar, Sniper Tower, Machine Gun, Mortar, Cannon, Armory, Rifleman, Heavy, Zooka, Artillery, Medkit, Mine. And many others seem to be capped at 10: Residence, Sawmill, Quarry, Iron Mine, Gold Storage, Wood Storage, Stone Storage, Iron Storage, Submarine, Grenadier. Will they ever add new levels to existing troops, new levels to the Armory just to fill one extra HQ that would apparently be level 21? Or would they add in five extra HQ levels at once, consider the HQs 21-24 near useless with next to nothing to do there (like HQ 19 currently) and buff up HQ 25 like a boss? I don't know, it seems like any speculation about level 21 HQs won't seem to work with so many extra levels of troops, Landing Crafts, etc. needed to supplement that HQ. Please probably ignore the above. HQ21 has been announced to the game, coming October, marking the first new HQ level to be added since beta probably. But, would it be detrimental to the game? We might just find out as it arrives. People have been supporting the release of HQ21 after maxing out, and some have opposed as well. Those in favor state that maxed out players have nothing to do but participate in ops and push VPs, and HQ21 unlocks an entirely new opportunity. Those who oppose state that the addition of HQ21 and corresponding buildings (level 21 LCs will make Tmed super OP!) will make the player community demand more, maybe up to HQ22 or even HQ25, triggering a never-ending cycle. As I said in the last paragraph of the old part of the blog, it might not seem to work with a large amount of upgrades required to supplement the new HQ level. IMO, come level 21 HQ, then comes level 21 LCs which brings forth 5 meds per boat. And that will make Tmed too overpowered. Not many people out there have a chance of defending maxed Tmed, not even me with maxed out Boom Cannons (though lacking DBD). When the buff from say Armory 21's new level 16 Tanks and level 12 Medics arrive, it will practically give rise to a new age of Tanks and Medics. Although it may not affect the leaderboards, it will certainly affect the general players around my level. At 500 VP, not many have the capable defenses to defend Tmed. Category:Blog posts